Le pari
by shunrei
Summary: Alors mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgente et pis Ff m'a massacré la mise en page, donc excusez moi d'avance.


Fic sur Hikaru No Go  
Auteur : Shunrei  
Genre : Yaoi avec beaucoup de choses OOC hum les relations amicales des  
héros, (c'est possible ca à voir), j'ai pas complètement respecté une règle  
du jeu de go et je m'en excuse par avance gomenasai.  
Note : soyez clémentes c'est mon tout premier lemon, soyez gentille et s'il  
ne va vraiment pas ben dites le moi j'enlèverais la scène.  
je risque de mettre une suite mais je ne sais pas encore quand.  
() italique pensée des persos  
Aujourd'hui, ils étaient âgés de 17 ans, et étaient devenus tous les 2 des  
pros de go, Akira était 6ème dan ca ne faisait que trois ans qu'il était  
devenu professionnel. et il montait les échelons à une vitesse  
exceptionnelle, son "amitié" avec Hikaru, jeune prodige du go, lui aussi  
avait débuté de façon très étrange, le jeune blond était venu dans le club  
de go où il jouait. Et en voyant un autre enfant, il avait souhaité jouer  
avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait mais il avait vaincu Akira  
qui était jugé d'un niveau quasiment professionnel. Ensuite s'était ensuivi  
un certain nombre de parties qu'on pourrait qualifiée de duels mais il y a  
deux ans, ils avaient commencé à s'entraîner ensemble afin d'améliorer leur  
go. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié.  
Après, un de leur entraînement, Akira et Hikaru se mirent à discuter du  
prochain tournoi, dont les préliminaires auraient lieu le samedi suivant.  
Sur les trois prochains tournois, tous 2 devraient se rencontrer.  
"- Alors penses-tu pouvoir me battre ? , dit en souriant Hikaru, je suis  
sur de pouvoir gagner.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Mais c'est moi qui remporterais ces parties.  
-Que paries tu ?  
-Quoi un pari mais.....  
- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, ca nous permettrait de clore tous  
ces duels que nous disputons l'un contre l'autre sans raisons majeures.  
Nous pouvons intéresser les parties. Qu'en dis tu ?  
-Laisse moi réfléchir."  
Les autres joueurs de go les écoutaient en souriant, l'un d'entre eux leur  
dit :  
"-Je pense que vous pourriez parier que le perdant devra faire tout ce que  
voudra le vainqueur." Il vit les yeux des 2 joueurs brillaient d'un éclat  
étrange, indéfinissable. Il reprit :  
"- Heu je disais juste ca comme ca ne faites pas attention.  
- Non, non tu as raison. Qu'en dis tu Akira ?  
- Je suis d'accord, dit-il souriant, mais si nous faisons un match nul,  
après tout cela peut arriver que fera-t-on ?  
- Eh bien, nous pourrions être au service de l'autre une semaine chacun ?  
- Oui c'est bon pour moi. Nous faisons une partie ?  
- Allons y .  
Ils firent la partie tout en étant très peu concentré, pensant à leur pari.  
Et à ce qui allait se passer après. Tout d'un coup, les spectateurs les  
virent devenir tout rouge.  
Deux mois plus tard, les deux premiers tournois avaient eu lieu, Toya avait  
remporté le 1er et Hikaru le 2nd, le 3ème allait commencer le matin même.  
Ils étaient tous les 2 déjà arrivés. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de  
l'autre. Leur match devait débuter une demie-heure plus tard. Ils étaient  
venus un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir parler de leur pari.  
"- Nous avons remporté chacun une partie, celle-ci sera décisive pour notre  
pari. Soit l'un de nous gagnera, soit je suppose que l'on pourrait tous les  
2 être gagnants. Alors ?  
- Tu as raison quelque soit le résultat de la partie nous serons tous les  
deux gagnants. La partie va comencer dans 5 minutes. Bonne partie.  
- Bonne partie." Il lui fit un grand sourire, en se disant que même s'il  
souhaitait remporter ce jeu et ce pari, il ne souhaitait pas que Akira soit  
lésé par ce pari. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas travailler pour rendre  
ce match nul.  
De l'autre côté du goban, Akira se disait la même chose. Cette partie  
aurait du se déroulée en six heures et elle venait de se terminer au bout  
de trois heures. Match nul. Ils se levèrent tous les deux, se saluèrent,  
tout les deux avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Une fois que le  
résultat fût annoncé, ils sortirent de la salle, et allèrent dans le parc  
avoisinant.  
- Nous avons tous les deux gagnés, comment souhaites-tu qu'on s'organise,  
Hikaru ? nous sommes en vacances pour les deux mois à venir, je sais qu'il  
n'y aura aucun problème pour que tu viennes chez moi , si tu le souhaites.  
Alors qu'en penses tu ? Et qui commencera ?  
- je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour que je vienne chez toi. Quand  
à savoir qui commence. Est ce que ca a une réelle importance ? Mais comme  
nous serons chez toi, tu commenceras. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir quel  
style d'ordre je recevrais ? dit-il en rougissant sachant quel style  
d'ordre il aimerait lui donner.  
( Bien qu'il aurait souhaité que tout lui soit donné librement, mais pour  
recevoir une étreinte du brun, il était prêt à n'importe quoi. Depuis peu  
de temps, il s'était avoué à lui même ses sentiments pour Akira. ce qu'il  
prenait au début pour une saine rivalité à la limite de la haine, s'était  
vite transformé en une envie de le rencontrer quasi-constante. Ne voulant  
pas se cacher la tête dans le sable, il avait longuement réfléchit à la  
question et s'était rendu compte de la teneur de ses sentiments.)  
Akira lui répondit en prenant un léger fard.  
- Je ne sais pas trop j'ai encore un peu de temps pour décider. J'ai bien  
quelques idées mais rien de précis pour l'instant. Désolé de ne pouvoir te  
dire quoi que ce soit. Je vais appeler mon père pour le prévenir de ta  
venue.  
- Il ne sera pas étonné que je viennes ?  
-Je lui raconté notre pari, et lui ai dit que tu viendrais peut être à la  
maison pendant deux semaines.  
- Tu lui as tout dit même nos gages ?  
-Non pas les gages, je lui ai juste dit que ce serait plus simple si tu  
restais à la maison. Attends toi à devoir jouer contre lui.  
-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vasi téléphoner à ma mère, bien qu'il soit  
plus simple que j'ailles chercher mes affaires directement.  
-Oui tu as raison. J'appelle mon père avant."  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés chez les Toya. Akira  
l'emmena aussitôt dans la chambre qui serait la sienne pendant les 2  
semaines à venir. Elle était à côté de celle du brun.  
"- Range tes affaires. Nous verrons le reste plus tard.  
- Déjà un ordre, je m'attendais à autres choses. Nous verrons bien."  
(Touya sortit de la chambre et s'appuya contre la porte pendant un moment  
ayant du mal à respirer. Hikaru l'avait provoqué mais c'était une habitude  
chez lui. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? et cette lueur dans ses yeux, on aurait  
dit du désir, son imagination devait lui jouer des tours. Mais ca l'avait  
aidé à prendre sa décision. Ils feraient une partie de go, se disputeraient  
sans doute, ils étaient très doué pour ca. Et puis il lui dirait de  
l'embrasser. C'était devenu une obsession pour lui depuis qu'il avait  
compris ses sentiments pour le blond. Au début il avait été curieux, puis  
il avait voulu le vaincre, il était devenu son plus grand rival et son  
intérêt s'était transformé en amour. et son désir pour lui avait augmenté  
depuis qu'il jouait tous les jours ensemble, et se querellaient souvent,  
leurs visages se trouvaient séparés par moins d'un souffle de vent. Avant  
il ne pensait pas à l'embrasser, mais depuis le début de leurs disputes  
incessantes, il ne pensait plus qu'à ca. Et en fin de compte l'embrasser  
serait un bon moyen de le faire taire.  
Ce soir il saurait à koi s'en tenir.)  
Plus tard dans la soirée, leur partie de go était presque finie, bien sur  
ils s'étaient querellés sans cesse. Toya Meijin était apparu plusieurs  
fois, pour leur demander de parler moins fort. la dernière fois qu'il était  
venu il leur avait dit d'arrêter leur scène de ménage et était ressorti en  
claquant la porte. Ils s'étaient tus pendant plusieurs minutes, et puis  
leur caractère s'était à nouveau fait sentir. et c'était reparti de plus  
belle à croire qu'ils ne savaient s'exprimer que de cette manière entre  
eux. La partie était terminée leur "discussion passionnée" reprit de plus  
belle.  
Le père d'Akira, se prit la tête entre les mains, en se disant qu'il  
deviendrait fou sil devait supporter ca pendant deux semaines.  
Pendant ce temps là Akira regardait Hikaru en souriant. Le jeune joueur de  
go commenca à se sentir mal, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.  
Akira se dit que tout se passait bien selon son plan, il n'avait plus qu'à  
mettre la dernière partie en route.  
" Je ne t'ai pas encore donné beaucoup d'ordres. Voilà celui auquel j'ai le  
plus longtemps réfléchit...  
- Me taire ? Ne plus te contredire ?  
- Nan, ca ne me dérange pas tant que ca .....Il prit sa respiration et se  
lanca Embrasse-moi.  
- Quoi ? (Je rêve, il veut que je l'embrasse... Il a lu dans mes pensées ?  
il va falloir m'arrêter ou je vais le violer. Du calme. Si tu veux mais tu  
m'expliques après.")  
Il se leva s'approcha d'Akira, lui prit le visage dans le creux de ses  
mains et l'EMBRASSA enfin il explora sa bouche si passionnément qu'on  
aurait pû croire qu'il voulait le dévorer. Il promena ses mains sur les  
épaules les fit glisser, les mit autour de sa taille, souleva sa chemise,  
la saisit et la déchira. Il promena doucement les mains sur le corps de son  
ami. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres tant désirées, mordilla le lobe de  
l'oreille, son cou, il entendit le respiration d'Akira s'accéléree.Il  
commenca à mordiller les petits boutons roses durcis par le désir. Ses  
mains étaient sur son pantalon et avaient commencé à le retirer. Une fois  
enlevé, il commencé à caresser le sexe durci avec tendresse et force. Sa  
bouche prit le relais. Il entendit Akira gémir de plaisir de plus en plus  
souvent c'était pour lui une musique merveilleuse. Celui-ci sentant la  
jouissance approcher releva Hikaru et l'embrassa, le déshabilla, et le  
lécha un peu partout , il présenta ses doigts à son amant, pour qu'il les  
suce, une fois ceux-ci suffisamment humecté il les fit pénétrer dans la  
grotte secrète du blond il le sentit se tendre de douleur, il les fit aller  
et venir doucement pour l'habituer à lui, au fur et à mesure ses  
gémissements passèrent de la douleur au plaisir, en entendant cela, Akira  
remplaca ses doigts par son sexe le faisant aller et venir lentement tout  
en caressant son amant, ils explosèrent tout les deux. Ensuite ils allèrent  
se coucher, se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent.  
A leur réveil, ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'avouèrent la  
réciprocité de leur sentiment. A partir de ce jour là il y eut toujours  
beaucoup de disputes dans leur ccouple mais il y eut aussi beaucoup  
d'amour. 


End file.
